Finding a Place
by Gippaloo
Summary: Irvine Kinneas falls in love. What will happen, though, when a rival challenges him to a duel. Will Irvine be able to win the contest and claim his love?
1. Default Chapter

"Finding a Place"

By "Irvy'sLilCowgirl"

Enjoy!

**Note** all characters are Copyright Square, except the ones made up by me.  

**Please R & R!!!!**

************************************************************************

A lone figure stood on the balcony of the floating Balamb Garden.  His tall lean form silhouetted by the setting sun.  His blue-violet eyes scanned the vast horizon, not looking for anything in particular.  He had been standing there alone enjoying the silence.  Suddenly a thought came to him. "Irvine Kinneas, what are you doing in Balamb Garden, you don't belong here." It had been over half a year since the fateful victory over the evil Ultimecia, and Irvine had decided to stay at Balamb permanently.  He wanted to stay close to his friends.  Everything was going fine there, except for one thing.  He was having a hard time finding a place to belong in his new home.  His friends, though, did not have this problem.  Squall was the commander of SeeD. Quistis had decided to return to instructing.  Rinoa had the arduous task of being Squall's girlfriend, and she was helping in the library.  Selphie was extremely busy with the upcoming garden festival, and Zell had started working in the cafeteria, so he could get all the free hot dogs he wanted.  Irvine had tried over and over to find something that could help him fit in.  He had considered becoming a SeeD, but later decided not to.  "Too much commitment", he had said.  He was also a little too old, now that he was eighteen.  He had also considered becoming an instructor, but after watching Quistis, he decided that teaching was not for him.  He had even been so desperate as to ask Zell for a job in the cafeteria.  That had ended suddenly when Irvine sent a tray of Zell's precious hot dogs flying into the middle of Headmaster Cid's lunch meeting.  

Irvine let the cool autumn breeze blow through his long auburn hair.  As he felt the gentle breeze, he thought to himself again, "Irvine what are you doing here, when will you find a place to belong?" After trying out so many different things, Irvine had come to the conclusion that he wanted to stay with his first passion-sharpshooting.  He had been the best marksman at Galbadia Garden, but since he moved to Balamb, a young man named Seth had overthrown his position.  Seth.  Just the thought of that man made Irvine shudder with anger. Ever since he had decided to live at Balamb Seth had been there to try and make his life miserable.  Maybe he was jealous?  Or maybe he was just mean.  Irvine chuckled to himself.  "I hope he's jealous", he thought.  Though that was probably not the case.  Seth was the best marksman in the garden, and he was sure to remind Irvine of this fact every day.  Suddenly Irvine's thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Yo Irvine!  What's up!"  Suddenly Irvine's black cowboy hat was pushed down over his eyes, and he felt a heavy body jump on his back.  Irvine knew without looking who it was. 

"Zell! Get off me!  You're going to break my back!"  

Irvine could hear Zell's high-pitched laugh above him.  Suddenly Irvine took off his hat, bent forward, and sent Zell flying over his head and BAM! into the pavement.  

"Jeez Man! You didn't have to do that", Zell yelled.  He was lying upside down against the wall, his body bent in an awkward shape.  Irvine put his hat back on and let out a good-hearted laugh. "Zell you look like such a dork! Come on get up man".  Irvine pulled Zell to his feet.

"Zell Dincht, what have I told you about playing in the dirt, it's not very becoming of a SeeD cadet" said Quistis.  She and Irvine's closest friends came walking up.

"Irvine did it!" said Zell in a whiny voice, while he brushed the dirt from his jeans.  

"So Irvine", interrupted Squall, "What are you doing up here?"  

"Just thinking," said Irvine with a quiet sigh that was carried away with the cool breeze.  

"Well", said Selphie cheerfully "Why don't you do your thinking someplace where your friends can find you, we've been looking for you for almost an hour!"  

Just seeing Selphie smile made Irvine's heart ache a little.  He had been trying so hard to get her to like him, and go out with him, but with no luck.  Selphie just wasn't interested. "I need to get over her", Irvine thought gloomily.  "You look sad Irvine", said Rinoa "Are you OK?"  

"Rinoa-always worrying about others, like an angel.  Squall doesn't know how lucky he really is", thought Irvine.

 "No, No, I'm fine", Irvine said.  He flashed a big smile revealing perfect white teeth.  He was never one to let his true feelings show.  "So why were you guys trying to find me?"

"So that you can help us arrange the music for the Garden Festival", said Selphie. "I need all the help I can get!"

"Oh well in that case, we'd better get going", said Irvine, "I'd hate to see you get stressed Selphie". 

 "All right let's go!" said Selphie enthusiastically.  They all walked off, with the tall cowboy slightly behind.  He turned one last time to see the sunset.

*****Later that night*****

Irvine sat up suddenly in bed. "Damn! Why am I having such a hard time sleeping?  I think I'll go for a little walk; hopefully it will tire me out."  He strolled slowly through the quiet halls of the garden.  Every once in a while he would hear a cricket chirp, but other than that, all was quiet. As he was passing the library he heard soft footsteps. 

 " I wonder who that could be?" he thought.  He slipped into the shadows, thinking it could be garden security looking for curfew violators.  Suddenly Rinoa appeared out of the library's double doors.  She paused to lock them, and then walked past Irvine.  He breathed a sigh of relief, and then he laughed quietly.  "Why not have a little fun, since I'm out and about", he thought.  He tiptoed up behind Rinoa and put his hands around her neck. "BOO!" he yelled.  

"AHHHHHH!!"  Rinoa let out a yell that could've woken the dead.  

"Shh, Shh, it's just me Irvine."  

Rinoa spun around.  "Irvine!  Oh my gosh! You scared the daylights out of me!"

Irvine smiled. "Sorry! Didn't know you were so jumpy!" 

 "Well I'm not used to having hands close around my neck when I'm walking down a dim hallway", she replied sarcastically.  "Anyways, what are you doing wandering the hallways at this time of night?" she asked.  

" I just couldn't sleep." 

"You sure do seem troubled lately", Rinoa said. 

 "Can I tell you a secret?" Irvine asked. 

 "Sure I won't tell a soul, cross my heart," Rinoa made an X over her heart and smiled.

  "Well I have been feeling kinda troubled lately. You see I'm trying to find something to do here to make me happy.  You know kind of a niche in the world".

"Oh so you're bored here?" Rinoa asked.

"No, No, not bored, I just want to find something here that will make me happy.  You all have your little things you do to contribute here, and I just feel out of place", Irvine said quietly.  

"Oh I see now", said Rinoa

"What?"

"That's why you were trying out all of those different jobs in the past few months".

"Yep that's why.  Now you know my little secret", Irvine said with a little wink.

"Well since you have tried so many other jobs, why not try working in the library with me?" asked Rinoa.  

"Well I don't know, I'm not exactly what you would call a bookworm", said Irvine.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!  Besides, I get kinda lonely, you know.  None of my friends to talk to", she said. 

"Well all right, I might as well, maybe I can find some books on guns", said Irvine perking up. "Besides, it's not like I have anything to lose".

*****2 days later*****

"Mr. Kinneas, what may I ask are you doing?"

"Well Ms. Donaldson, ummm, you see I…"

"You are doing what you were told not to do Mr. Kinneas", replied Ms. Donaldson with a frown.  

"I'm very sorry Ms. Donaldson." Irvine flashed her a smile that would normally melt any girl's heart. "I will get right on putting these books back ma'am".  Irvine pointed to a large stack of books on a cart beside him.

"Your charms may work with the young ladies, Mr. Kinneas, but they have no effect on me."  And with that Ms. Donaldson walked away.

"What a grump", Irvine said under his breath.  He had been filing books away in the library, when a book on rifles caught his eye.  He was in the middle of reading it when Ms. Donaldson had caught him. 

"So, Irvine, how do you like it here so far?" Rinoa asked walking up.

"Well, I don't think Ms. Donaldson likes me very much", Irvine replied.

"Hi Irvine, lookin' good today."

Irvine turned to wave at two SeeD cadet ladies, who walked off giggling.

"On second thought Rinoa, I think I like it just fine here", Irvine said with a grin.

"Well Mr. Charms, you had better get to putting these books away, or you're going to be here all night!" laughed Rinoa.  

"Yes ma'am, right on it ma'am!" Irvine saluted Rinoa as she walked off laughing.  He grabbed a small handful of books and was walking to put them away, when a pretty girl walked past him.  He turned around and walked backwards to see if he knew her, when BAM!  He walked directly into someone and sent his and their books crashing to the floor. 

"Oh my gosh!  I'm so sorry!" said a girl's soft voice.  

Irvine turned around and saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen.  She was tall; she came up to his shoulders.  She had blond straight hair, just past her shoulders.  She also had a small amount of freckles across her cheeks and nose that made her even cuter.  At that moment though, Irvine only noticed one thing.  Her eyes.  They were very big, like a newborn deer, and they were the color of the bluest lake, with small flecks of emerald green in the middle.  

"Are you OK?" she asked. "That was quite a collision!"

Irvine snapped out of his trance. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry ma'am, I should've been watching where I was going".

"No, it's fine.  I guess it will teach me to be a little more alert.  Even in the library!" she said with a laugh.

"Here let me pick those books up for you."  Irvine bent down and picked up their books.  As he was bending down his cowboy hat fell off.  

"Oh here I'll get your hat", the girl said.  She bent down to get his hat while he held their books.  "Here I'll put it back on for you."  The girl stood up on tiptoe, and put Irvine's hat back on.  "You know not everyone can wear cowboy hats, but I think it looks great on you", she said with a small blush and a smile.

Irvine thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. "What's happening to me?" he thought.  "Well umm, here is your books back ma'am."  He handed the girl's books back to her.

"Thank you", she said.

"So, what are you studying?"  Irvine asked.  

"Oh well, I'm finding books about the different animals of Balamb." She replied shyly.  

"Are you studying them to become a SeeD? I don't recall the SeeD exam requiring you to have knowledge about the local animals." Irvine said.

"No", she said with a giggle. "I'm actually not studying to become a SeeD, I don't think I would make a good mercenary.  I'm trying to convince headmaster Cid to allow optional classes in Balamb Garden on the study of animals.  For those that are interested that is."

"Hey!  Great idea", replied Irvine.  "So, how long have you been here?"

"Ever since I could remember," the girl replied. "You see headmaster Cid's my uncle, and he has taken care of me since my parents died"

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that your parents died", said Irvine. "We do have something in common, though, I don't know my parents either."

"How sad huh?  Not the greatest thing to have in common", the girl replied sadly. 

"Yeah really", Irvine said.

"Oh my gosh!  What time is it?! I gotta get going!"  The girl gathered her books in her arms. 

"Do you need help?" asked Irvine, not wanting her to go. 

"Oh no thanks, I have to go meet Uncle Cid to discuss my ideas."  She turned and started to run off.

"Wait!  Can I at least get your name?" yelled Irvine.

She turned around.  "My name is Lauren"

"It was nice talking to you Lauren, my name is Irvine"

"I know," yelled Lauren " who doesn't know your name!"  She smiled and turned and ran off.  "Lauren", Irvine said the name out loud; it was the most beautiful name that had ever crossed his lips.  He sighed deeply.  "Better get back to work", he thought.  

Irvine definitely mis-filed some books that day, but nobody thinks straight when they fall in love.  Later that evening Irvine was walking toward his room, his head still in the clouds, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.  He looked beside him and saw Squall.  

"Hey Irvine, Rinoa tells me you are helping out in the library."  Squall said, falling in-step beside Irvine. 

"Yeah, I'm helping out, you know something to take up time," he replied.  

"Where you headed?" asked Squall.

"Back to my room.  I'm beat," replied Irvine. 

"Well," said Squall with a quiet laugh, "Unless your room magically moved into the training center, you are headed the wrong way."

Irvine looked around.  "Well I guess you're right Squall, I'm so tired I can't even think."

Squall didn't realize it, but it wasn't fatigue that was occupying Irvine's mind, but a certain pretty face.  Suddenly someone bumped into Irvine's shoulder.

"WATCH IT KINNEAS," said a deep voice, "I wouldn't want to see you break anything." 

Irvine turned around and stared into the yellow-green eyes of none other than Seth.

"Though it might be pretty entertaining to see a grown man cry," Seth said with a smirk.

Irvine looked over at Squall, who had his hand on his gunblade.

"Don't worry Squall," Irvine said, "I can handle this jerk."  Irvine walked up to Seth.  Squall watched the two men. Seth was about an inch taller than Irvine, but built the same.  He carried his two handguns, that were held in holsters, cowboy-style at his hips.  As Irvine walked up Seth ran a hand through his sandy blond hair, and adjusted

his guns cockily.

"So Seth, I see you have decided to crawl out from under that rock you were living under, huh?" said Irvine.

"Ouch. You know Kinneas, that hurt a little", replied Seth, "but I think I will get over it."

"Look Seth, I don't have time for you OK.  I have better things to do, like watch grass grow." Irvine said, his eyes sparkling with anger.

"So, Kinneas, I saw you talking to Lauren today.  What would make you think that a girl like that would want to give a loser like you the time of day?" Seth replied.  His eyes seemed to glow with anger.  Or jealousy? 

"You're just jealous Seth, now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."  Irvine turned around to walk away.  

"Listen up Kinneas."  Seth grabbed Irvine by the shoulder and turned him around. "Lauren's gonna be my girl, and not you, or anyone's going to stop me from getting her."

Irvine slapped Seth's hand roughly from his shoulder.

"She's not a dog Seth," he said through clenched teeth, "you can't just go and claim her for your own."

Squall decided it was time to intervene when he spotted Seth's hands on his guns. He walked up beside Irvine.  "Is there a problem here gentlemen?"  he asked as he took out his gunblade.  

"Well, if it isn't the commander of SeeD", smirked Seth. " Well, Kinneas, I guess our little conversation is over, now that your knight in shining armor has shown up."  Seth started past them smiling.  "You just remember what I said Kinneas", he said, pointing his gloved finger at Irvine.  

"Get lost Seth", replied Squall.

Irvine's eyes filled with hate as the young man walked away laughing.  

"What was that about?" asked Squall.

"Nothing", replied Irvine angrily, "he just likes to try and punch my buttons."  

Irvine turned and walked toward the dorms, his tan trench coat flowing behind him.  

"Well he did a pretty good job," thought Squall as he watched Irvine walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

*****The Next Day*****                   

            Mornings in Balamb Garden were usually quiet and peaceful.  Everyone would wake up and prepare for the daily tasks ahead of them.  As Irvine walked down the halls today, though, it was like a circus.  Everyone was busy preparing for the huge Garden Celebration coming up in just a few days.  Irvine looked around him to see students chatting about who was taking whom, and what they were going to wear.  There were 

banners being hung, extra lighting being set up, and beautiful bouquets of flowers everywhere.  

"I just can't reach it!  It's too high!"  

Irvine heard a familiar voice, and turned to see Selphie trying to hang one side of a huge banner above some doors.  He walked up to her.  

"Hey Selph, looks like you need a hand."

"Oh Irvine!  Thank goodness!" Selphie said happily.  "Could you please?"  She held out the banner.  "Sure," Irvine replied.  He easily hung the banner over the doors.  

"Whew! Thanks!"  said Selphie patting him on the back.  "So where you headin' Irvine?"

"To the library.  I'm helping Rinoa out for a little while."  He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.  "Wow, sure is busy around here," he said, replacing his hat.

"You're tellin' me!  Try being in charge of it all!" replied Selphie.  "So Irvine, you got a date for the Garden Festival yet?" Selphie asked with a grin.  

"No.  Not yet.  Why, you askin' me?"  Irvine grinned and winked slyly.

"No!  I already have a date!  I was just curious!" Selphie replied.

"Well there was someone-

"Matt!!  Not there!" Selphie interrupted, " the roses go in the ballroom only!" 

Selphie turned her attention back to Irvine.  "Listen Irvine, I'd better go.  These loonies will have this place turned upside down if I don't watch them!"  Selphie turned to scold Matt about the roses some more.

"Oh, all right Selph, talk to ya later."  Irvine turned and walked toward the library.

Suddenly he saw Lauren out of the corner of his eye.  His heart started beating faster.  He turned to go talk to her when he saw whom she was talking to.  None other than Seth.  They were standing very closely, and Seth had his arm on the wall that Lauren was leaning against.  Irvine used the commotion to his advantage and slipped behind a large pot of flowers, so he could hear what they were saying. 

"So, Lauren," said Seth, "These guns are only dangerous when you take the safety off."

Irvine heard a small click.

"See, now the safety's on.  No one gets hurt."  

He heard Seth slip the gun back into its holster.  

"Well that's good to know!"

Irvine heard Lauren's soft voice.  He looked around the large pot to see the two. 

"Make sure you keep those safety's on.  I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt"

Irvine's face grew hot when he saw Seth move closer to Lauren.

"I'll make sure to," he said.  "Maybe you can come watch me practice some day.  I blow the monsters away in the training center."  Seth held up imaginary guns and pretended to shoot them.  Lauren was laughing.

"Yes, that does sound interesting.  I've never seen a sharpshooter at work, but I've always liked a man who could use guns."

"It's a work of art," said Seth.  Just to show off, he took out his guns and spun them on his fingers, and quickly put them back in their holsters.

"Show off," thought Irvine.  "I could do better."

Seth leaned in so close to Lauren, that he thought they might kiss.

"Well, Lauren," Seth said quietly.

"Please don't ask her to the festival" thought Irvine.

"I ummm…  wanted to see if you had a date to the Garden Festival yet?"

Lauren blushed "Oh, well….umm actually Seth, I don't know if I am going to go yet.  If I do end up going, though, I will consider your offer."

"Oh, ok Lauren.  Well my offer always stands."

Irvine saw Seth smile, but also saw a glint of disappointment in his eyes.  

"Well, Seth, I have to be going.  My work never stops!"  Lauren turned to walk off.

"All right Lauren.  Don't forget about my offer!"  Seth called after her.

"I won't."  She smiled as she walked away.  After Lauren left, Irvine watched as Seth slammed his fist angrily into the wall.  He was obviously angry about Lauren's decision.

"Ha!", thought Irvine.  "Serves him right, he's too stuck up anyway!"  It was at that moment that Irvine made a resolution to himself.  "So she likes sharpshooters, huh?"  He thought.  "Well I can give her a sharpshooter.  I'm gonna practice everyday until I can shoot circles around that jerk Seth.  Lauren won't even remember his name after she sees me work the guns!"


	3. Chapter 3

*****The Next Day*****                   

Irvine scanned his gun case, observing his various rifles, handguns, and equipment. 

"Hmmm", he thought.  "I think I will practice with my handguns.  Haven't used these in a while."  He picked up two large handguns and held them in his hands.  They were completely black, except for the gold lettering on the handles.  The gold lettering said the name "Raven.

They were the best set of handguns made in Balamb, and Irvine was lucky enough to win them one night in a poker game with a drunken gunman.  

"All right boys."  Irvine pointed the guns in front of him.  "Time to see what you can do."

            "BANG! BANG! BANG!" Irvine expertly shot three cans from a fence that was at least 400 yards away from where he stood.  

"Excellent", he said, blowing the smoke from the two barrels of the Ravens.

"Hey Irvine man!  What's up?"  Irvine turned to see Zell approaching.

"Hey Zell, how've you been?"

"Great!  I got a date for the festival.  So, have you picked from the hundreds of prospects?"  Zell asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm working on it", replied Irvine, reloading his guns.  "Hey Zell, I need your help.  Take these coins here, and walk fifty feet out there."  Irvine gestured towards a tree in the meadow.

"If you say so," replied Zell, taking the coins.

"When you get out there," continued Irvine, "Throw the both of them as high as you can."

"At the same time?"  Asked Zell. 

"Yes."  Irvine replied as he pushed Zell in the direction he had pointed in earlier.

As Zell made his way out to the spot, Irvine took in a couple of deep breaths.  "Stay Calm, Stay Focused," he thought.  He was never any good under pressure, and this one fault made Seth the better marksman.  "You can do this."

Irvine was about to attempt the close to impossible.  He was going to shoot two little coins in the air.   At the same time.   One would think that this would be a piece of cake for a gunman of Irvine's level, but he was going to add a little challenge.  He was going to do it all backwards.   Irvine turned slowly around, so his back faced Zell.  Zell stared at him, watching his long coat blow in the breeze, waiting for his signal to throw the coins.

"NOW!"  Irvine shouted.

"GOING UP!"  Zell yelled.

Irvine listened for the whistle for the coins through the air.  When he knew the time was right, he drew his guns up beside his head facing backward toward the coins. 

"BANG!  BANG!"  

Zell heard the guns fire from the place on the ground where he'd fell after throwing the coins in the air.  He heard two small clinks as the coins hit the earth in front of him.  He looked up and in surprise, noticed that they each had a steaming bullet hole through the middle.  

"Oh Wow!"  Yelled Zell.  

He snatched the two coins up, and ran over to Irvine.  

"Jeez man!  I knew you could shoot, but this is beyond what I thought you could do!"

"I can't believe I did it!"  Irvine said, staring at the two coins Zell dropped in his hands.

"Allright Irvine!  Gimme five!"  Zell shouted.  

Irvine let out a laugh and slapped Zell's hand.

"Seth, look out, you're not gonna know what hit you!" he thought excitedly.

Suddenly Seth came walking up, almost as if he was reading Irvine's thoughts.  

"Nice guns Kinneas", he said gesturing to the Ravens at Irvine's hips.  "I saw your little circus act.  So you can shoot backwards. Pulease.  Why don't you hand those guns over to someone who could really show you how to use them.  Like me."  His green eyes glowed with amusement.

"I don't think so Seth."  Irvine's violet-blue eyes challenged Seth's yellow-green ones.  "Besides, you'd probably just end up shooting yourself in the foot."

Zell, who had walked up beside Irvine, started laughing at the comment.

"Shut up Shorty!"  Seth yelled angrily.  He shoved Zell, and he stumbled backward.  "Why you piece of…"  Zell's famous short temper flared up.  He started quickly toward Seth, cracking his knuckles, when Irvine stopped him.  

"No Zell, he's not worth it."

"Jerk."  Zell muttered under his breath.

"Anyways Kinneas," Seth continued, losing interest in Zell,  "I see your practicing.  For what I wonder?  Hmm…" He smiled mysteriously.  "Well, I have a challenge for you Mr. Big Shot.   I challenge you to a contest.  Marksman to Marksman.  The day before the big Garden Celebration.  We're gonna settle who is the better gunman, once and for all.  We'll meet in the training center at Eight AM sharp.  The man who defeats the most monsters within oh say… Seven minutes, wins the title of "Best Gunman in Balamb."

Irvine looked at Seth, to see if he was serious.  Nothing in those cat-like eyes said he was joking.

"Well…."  Irvine said, thinking. "All right Seth, I accept your challenge.  But why don't we make it a little more exciting.  How about the one who loses the contest gives up sharp shooting forever.  Just packs his bags and leaves.   There should only be one sharpshooter in Balamb Garden anyways."

Seth flashed his white teeth in a leer.   "That's fine with me Kinneas.  I hope you can get all of you crap packed, because in two days you'll be waving goodbye to Balamb Garden."  Seth replied as he strolled away.

"We'll see about that Seth!"  Irvine yelled after him.

"Oh Cool!  How exciting!"  Zell said.  " I know you're gonna kick his skinny ass Irvine!"  Zell said, as he took off running toward the Garden.  He was most likely going to tell every person he came across about the contest.

"Two days," Irvine thought, after Zell had left.  "In two days, my fate will be decided.  Will I be destined to stay here with my friends, and what I love, or will I lose, and end up unhappy forever?"  Irvine closed his eyes. He shivered, even though his clothes were more that enough to hold out the autumn chill.  "All right Irvine", he thought to himself,  "You have never been good under pressure.  In two days, though, you must forget all of that and succeed.  Just don't think about it."  Irvine started back towards Garden, his mind racing with thoughts.  "I have to win!  Lauren will never look at me again if I don't."

Sheer determination took over Irvine as he made his way back to his room.  As he lay his head down on his pillow that night, only one thought ran through his mind before he slipped into a deep sleep.  "I Will Win!"

*****The Next Day*****

            By the time Zell had made his run through the Garden, every single living thing knew about the "fight to the finish" between Irvine and Seth.  Irvine made his way through the crowded halls, carrying his favorite shotgun, Exeter.  He was on his way to practice with it out in the field.

"Hey Irvine!  Good Luck Tomorrow!!"

"Thanks!"  Irvine replied, waving to a guy he had never met.  Everywhere people that Irvine had never spoke to before were patting him on the back, shaking his hand, and wishing him good luck.  

"Irvine!"  Zell came running up.  

"So Zell, I see that word gets around pretty fast here huh?"  Irvine said readjusting his hat, after a large student slapped him roughly on the back, and wished him luck.

"Now what kind of contest would it be without the excitement for hundreds of eyes watching your every move."? Zell replied.

"It would be a great contest."  Irvine said rolling his eyes.  "I don't know if you forgot, Zell, but I'm not the best performer under pressure, and all of those eyes on me isn't gonna help any."

"Oh yeah man!  I forgot!"  Zell said slapping himself on the forehead.  "Why don't you just forget about that?  Just focus on one thing.  Defeating as many monsters as possible."

"Easier said than done, Zell."  Irvine said nervously.

"Anyways, Irvine, I came here to let you know that Quistis and I have the rules figured out.  We've already discussed them with Seth, and he thought they sounded fine.  Now you have to hear them and agree."

"All right, Shoot."  Irvine said.

"Ok, here it goes."  Zell took a deep breath and cleared his throat.  Then in his best voice, he read the rules from the paper he held in his hands. 

"The contest will last for exactly seven minutes.  You and Seth will start at the same point in the training center.  After the contest starts, though, you can go anywhere within the training center.  You are allowed to carry two types of guns.  A pair of handguns, and a shotgun.  You will have a pre-chosen person come with you to keep count of how many monsters you defeat.  You are only allowed to use regular handgun and shotgun ammo.  No Demolition ammo, Fast ammo, Pulse ammo, etc.  You must return to the starting point after the seven-minute bell sounds.  You will be able to hear this bell throughout the entire training center.  No magic whatsoever can be used nor can any GF's be summoned.  This will be grounds for disqualification.  The man with the most monsters defeated after the seven-minute bell, wins the title of "Best Marksman in Balamb".  Whew!  That's it!"

Zell handed the paper to Irvine to look over.  

"These sound good to me."  Irvine said as his eyes scanned the paper.

"There's just one problem, though."  Zell said.  "We haven't found a judge for the contest."

"Hmmm.."  Irvine said rubbing his chin.  "That is a problem. Without a judge the contest can't take pl—

"Hey Irvine, Zell, What's up" Squall walked up, interrupting Irvine mid-sentence.

Irvine and Zell both looked a Squall, and then at each other, each one knowing what the other was thinking.

"Hey Squall, how ya doin?"  Irvine asked Squall.

"Yeah Squall,  ol' buddy ol' pal, how have ya been?"  Zell asked, walking up to Squall, and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"What did you do this time Zell?"  Squall asked, rolling his gray-blue eyes.  

"Not a thing Squall!"  Zell replied innocently.  "Actually, I needed to see if you would do me a favor.  You see, we need a judge for the upcoming contest between Irvine and Seth, and we haven't found anyone yet…  And wouldn't it be great if THE Commander of SeeD was the one to judge it?"

"Irvine, you're going to be in a contest?" Squall asked confused.  He had been out of the garden for the past few days.

"Yeah," said Irvine,  "It's kind of a long story, but the bottom line is that I'm tired of hearing Seth talk crap all of the time.  So I'm taking him up on his challenge.  He challenged me to a contest in the training center.  To see who is the best marksman."

"He has to kill more monsters that Seth within a seven minute time limit to be exact."  Zell said enthusiastically.

"I don't know about this…." Squall said, always cautious.

"Oh come on man!"  Zell said.  "There isn't anyone else in Balamb Garden, besides Headmaster Cid, who will have to be more honest!  We can't go wrong with you!"

Zell dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together dramatically.  Puleeeassse Squall!  Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeasssse!!"  Zell asked in his whiniest, loudest voice.  A group of young ladies walked by giggling at Zell begging at the blushing commander's feet.

"You'd better say yes, Squall." Irvine said laughing.  "It's no telling how long he can stay down there."

"All right!  Allright! Just get up Zell!"  Squall said through his teeth.

"Awesome!"  Zell shouted, jumping up from the floor.

"As long as neither of you get hurt." Squall added.

"Everything will be fine Squall!  Now the contest will go on!  I'm gonna go tell Quistis!"  Zell slapped Squall on the back, and took off toward the cafeteria.

"So Irvine", Squall said, after Zell had run off.  "You sure this is what you want to do?  I mean Seth is pretty good."

"Yeah this is Squall, I'm not afraid of him," Irvine replied, his eyes showing anger.  

"I'm not saying you are, Irvine, just be careful.  I don't trust him."  Squall put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks Squall, you know you really are a great friend… despite what everyone says!"  Irvine said as he messed up Squall's hair.  

Squall laughed, and walked off, his hair still flying in all directions.

            Irvine stood outside of Balamb Garden.  He looked around the vast meadow that surrounded the beautiful school.  He closed his eyes, and let the clear crisp breeze blow his hair back, and send his long jacket flapping.  He could hear his heart beating beneath his blue vest.  Bum-Bum.  Bum-Bum.  He had been practicing with his rifle for the past half and hour, and the sound of the loud shots still echoed in his ears.

"I wonder if Lauren will be at the contest."  He thought.  "Seth has probably told her all about it.  I wonder whom she will cheer for?  Hmph.. He's probably got her convinced that he's gonna win this thing no matter what."  Suddenly a soft hand resting on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts.  He snapped out of his thoughts, and was so startled by the hand, that he dropped his shotgun.  "BANG!"  A loud shot broke the silence as the shotgun blasted when it hit the ground.

"OH!"

Irvine recognized the cry behind him, and turned to see Lauren crouched to the ground, with her hands over her ears, and her eyes tightly closed.

"Lauren!  Are you OK?"  Irvine shouted, as he grabbed her wrists gently and took them from her ears.

"Irvine!  I'm so sorry!  I guess I shouldn't have walked up so quietly.  You're gun scared me to death!"  Lauren said, her blue eyes looking into Irvine's.

"No, I'm sorry Lauren."  Irvine said, finally letting her wrists go.  "You just have to get used to the noise."

Lauren blushed a little.  "Well, I saw you practicing, and I wanted to come over and wish you luck with tomorrow's contest."

"Oh, so you've heard about the "fight to the finish" huh? How'd you find out?"  He asked.

"Well, I heard it from Seth, first, but it's also all around the garden."

"Well, I hope you can come."  Irvine said shyly, which wasn't like him.

"I'll try my best to make it."  Lauren replied just as shyly. "Well anyways, Irvine, I gotta get going!  Good Luck Tomorrow!"

"Thanks a lot Lauren."  Irvine smiled.

Lauren smiled back, and then turned and walked slowly away.   What Irvine didn't realize, though, was that Lauren hadn't come just to wish him luck, she was also hoping that Irvine would ask her to the Garden Festival.  She was just too shy to ask him herself.  

After she had left, Irvine picked up his Exeter, and continued to practice diligently until nightfall.


	4. Chapter 4

*****The Big Day*****

            Irvine awoke with a start.  "Today is the day," was the very first thought that popped into his mind.  He looked over at the clock beside his bed.  It read 6:30 am.  An hour and a half until the contest.  He jumped out of bed, shaved, and took a quick shower.  He had agreed yesterday to meet his friends for a breakfast in the cafeteria, before the contest, and he didn't want to be late.  He threw on his blue vest, his long, tan, duster jacket, and his favorite jeans and chaps. 

"I gotta get going!"  He thought, slipping on his necklace that he never left home without. He looked at himself in the mirror.  His long hair had dried due to his hurried moves, but was sticking up in all directions.  "I look like I stuck my finger in a electric socket!"  He thought as he chuckled to himself.  He ran a comb through his hair until it was smooth, and tied it back with a string of black leather.  He tied the knot tightly, securing the long hair behind his back.

"There.  That's better", he said out loud.  He slipped on some socks, and his boots, and then went to his gun cabinet.  He grabbed a black duffel bag, and loaded his Ravens and his Exeter.  He then slipped the gleaming black handguns, and the platinum shotgun into the bag, along with some extra ammo for both guns.  He assumed that he would not be returning to his room before the contest, so he'd better take all his supplies now.  He picked up the handbag, grabbed his black hat, and headed toward the door.

"Oh!  I almost forgot!"  Irvine said, as he stopped abruptly in the doorway.  He turned around and grabbed his favorite pair of black gloves, the ones that were cut off mid-finger, and slipped them over his long fingers.  He then left the room, shutting the door securely behind him.

Irvine made his way down the halls, and toward the cafeteria.  On the way there he saw that Selphie's hard work had paid off.  The garden was decorated from floor to ceiling for the big celebration tomorrow evening.  As he walked by the library, a certain banner caught his eye.  It read:  "HUGE contest being held today in the training center!  Irvine Kinneas Vs. Seth Whittaker.  Winner will win the title of 'Best Gunman In Balamb!'  Contest begins at 8 am sharp!  Come cheer them on!"

"Oh man!"  Irvine said loudly.  "Well," he then thought, "If everyone didn't know about the contest before, they sure do now."

He continued on his way, until he reached the cafeteria.  When he entered it, he spotted his group of friends in the middle, at a large circular table.  He walked up to them with a smile on his face, even though his insides felt like mush.  As he walked toward them, almost every table wished him luck.  "Here's the guest of honor now!" Zell exclaimed as the sharpshooter reached the table.  

"Hey everyone!" Irvine said, still smiling.

"Hey Irvy!  Come sit here!" Selphie said, pointing to the only empty chair at the table.  Irvine took his seat next to Squall and Selphie.  The breakfast had already been laid out, and it smelled great.  Too bad Irvine was too nervous to eat.

"I just wanna thank all of you for this."  Irvine said.  He looked into the happy eyes of each of his friends.  "I don't know what I would do, if you all weren't here to help support me with this."

"Awww Irvy!"  Selphie said cheerfully. "We all love you!"  She jumped up and gave Irvine a big hug around his neck.  Everyone started laughing.  Ones from Rinoa and Quistis followed her hug.

"Yeah Irvine", said Squall, after the hugs were over, "and we will be your friends no matter what happens."

"You just do your best today Irvine." Quistis said. "We will all be there to support you."

"I will do my best", Irvine replied, "now that I know that you will all be there."

"Are you nervous Irvine?"  Rinoa asked.

"To tell you the truth, yes I am."  Irvine replied.  "Why is it that obvious?"

"Well" Rinoa said, pointing to his plate, "You haven't touched your food."

"GIB It TO Me!!!"  Zell said, his mouth stuffed full of food already.

"You don't need anymore piggy!" Selphie said.

"Geez Zell!" added Quistis.  "Eat what you have first! Then attack everyone else for their food!"  She then playfully slapped Zell on the back of the neck.  

Everyone laughed as the slap caused Zell to cough and splutter the food all over the table.

"Cough it up Zell!"  Selphie said through tears of laughter.  She gave him a good slap on the back.

"That wasn't nice Quisty."  Zell said after he finally managed to swallow the food.

The entire table burst with laughter again, and their laughter continued to ring throughout the cafeteria up until it was time for the contest.

            After everyone had made their way to the training center, Irvine immediately made his way over to a quiet corner of the training center.  He observed the chaos around him.  Students were piling into the bleachers that had been set up especially for the contest.  Zell was running around directing people to their seats, while Quistis followed him to make sure he didn't hurt himself.  Irvine couldn't see his other friends at the moment, but he was sure that they were around.

Whom he did see, though, was Seth.  He was across the room, surrounded by younger students, with pens and papers in their hands, begging for autographs.

Seth wore a long trench coat, like Irvine's, except his was a midnight black. He wore a blood red shirt underneath the long coat, and black jeans.  His heavy black combat-type boots could be heard scraping the ground as he walked around the group of kids.

"Sorry guys," Seth said, holding up his hands. "I must go and prepare for my victory."  

He walked away, his long black jacket flowing behind him. 

"Oh please," thought Irvine.  He slid down the wall he had been leaning against, to sit on the floor, and rested his hands on his knees.  The contest would begin in ten minutes.  Irvine's heart was racing.

"I need to calm down." He thought.  Irvine closed his eyes tightly, and took a deep breath.  His head began to slowly fall downward.  Little by little the sounds around him slowly began to fade.  He thought of Lauren's blue eyes, and how they would sparkle with excitement when he won.

From across the room, Squall stood looking at Irvine.  "Uh Oh," he thought. "Irvine's acting the exact same way the he acted the evening in Deling City, when tried to assassinate Sorceress Edea."  Squall then noticed the time, and decided he had better go get Irvine.

Irvine was still lost in troubled thoughts, when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.  He looked up to see Squall standing above him.  

"It's time to go Irvine.  The contest is starting in two minutes."  Squall offered Irvine his gloved hand.  Irvine grasped it, and allowed Squall to help him to his shaky legs.

"I don't think I can do this man."  Irvine said, steadying himself against a nearby tree.

"I don't believe there's a person more capable of pulling this off than you Irvine." Squall said reassuringly, and handed Irvine his duffel bag.  "You just remember that your friends will always be behind you, not matter what."  

Irvine looked at Squall with unsure eyes, and then smiled.  "You're right Squall, Thanks!" Irvine gave Squall a friendly pat on the back, and they both started toward the start line of the contest.

Irvine passed the bleachers, already packed full of Garden students.  He scanned the huge, noisy crowd searching for only one face.  He didn't see Lauren anywhere.  "Lauren where are you?"  He thought, his eyes narrowing.  He finally gave up his search, and turned around to find Seth standing across from him.  The blonde grinned, and formed a gun with his hand.  He then pointed it at Irvine, and pretended to shoot it, before walking to his starting point.  Irvine just rolled his eyes at him, and decided it wasn't worth his time.  He also walked over to his starting point.  A small red "X" was marked on the ground, with his name written in white above it.  He kicked the ground with his booted foot, nervously, and stirred up the dust.

"Irvine!  Over here!"  Irvine looked up, and turned around.  He saw Rinoa, and the rest of his friends, minus Zell, waving to him.  He flashed them a winning smile and gave them two thumbs up.  Rinoa, Squall, and the others returned his gesture with their own thumbs up.

"Good luck Irvy!" Shouted Selphie excitedly.  She could hardly keep still.  Irvine smiled at her, and then turned back around.  At that exact moment Zell walked between the two competitors, and Quistis joined him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!  Quiet please!"  Zell shouted loudly.  The crowd continued to chat amongst themselves.  "Could everyone be quiet!!"  He shouted loudly again.  No Response.  "WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT YOUR TRAPS!"  He yelled angrily, his face turning redder that Ifrit's fur.

Quistis looked over at the angry Zell, who was now standing with his hands crossed over his chest, with an awful scowl on his face.  She gave him a smile, and took two microphones out of her pockets.  They had been there the entire time.  She handed one to the now open-mouthed Zell, and then tapped on the top of her own to make sure that it was on.

"Could everyone please quiet down."  She said into the mic.  Her voice echoed through the training center, and the crowd grew quiet.

"Yeah…what she said!"  Zell added into his mic.

"Welcome everyone!" Quistis shouted.  "To my left is Mr. Irvine Kinneas, and to my right is Mr. Seth Whittaker.  These two men are here today to find out which one will be the top sharpshooter in Balamb."

Irvine took a sideways glance at Seth.  His adversary still had that cocky grin, and he was waving to the crowd.

"Gentlemen," Quistis continued, "You already know all the rules, correct?"  Both Irvine and Seth nodded in agreement.  "Good", she replied, "Now we will introduce each of your assistants that will accompany you.  They will be the ones that will keep track of how many monsters you defeat.  Each of these people have agreed to be completely honest, or risk getting the competitor disqualified."

"I will introduce them", interrupted Zell.  Quistis nodded.  Zell continued.  "The assistant for Seth Whittaker shall be Instructor Ian Timbrook".  

A tall man emerged from the crowd.  He looked to be in his late twenties, with black hair past his shoulders.  His beautiful eyes were a deep brown, almost black.  He walked up to Seth, and the two shook hands.  Zell handed him a walkie-talkie like communicator, and a checklist to keep track of the monsters Seth defeated.  "Next," Zell continued, "Is Irvine's assistant.  Lance Wilson, please come forward."  A young man, about Irvine's age, stepped out of the crowd.  Irvine recognized his face.  He was the new head of the disciplinary committee.  He had curly dark brown hair, and striking violet eyes.  He shook hands with Irvine, and smiled.  

"Nice to meet you Irvine." 

"Likewise", Irvine replied to the young man.

Zell also handed Lance a communicator and a checklist. 

 Quistis then spoke.  "These communicators that Zell just handed Ian and Lance are hooked up to the speaker system in this room.  These assistants are to report in every two minutes to update us on the progress of the two competitors.  They are to use the checklists that we gave them to check off each monster that Irvine or Seth kills.  Lance, Ian, you must never leave the competitor's side, and Irvine and Seth, you must keep an eye on your assistants.  Are there any questions?"

Quistis looked at each of the men.  They all shook their heads in unison.  "Good, then we will begin the contest," she continued.  "Gentlemen, please take out your weapons."

Irvine pulled out his Ravens, and made sure they were fully loaded.  Seth pulled out his handguns, and did the same.  They both handed their assistants their duffel bags with their extra weapons and ammo.  

"And now everyone," Quistis continued, "Let me introduce our judge.  He will be determining the official winner of this contest.  Squall Leonhart, the commander of SeeD will be our judge."  The entire crowd shifted their gaze to Squall, who was strolling slowly up to stand beside Quistis.  He had his gunblade loaded, and by his side.  Just in case.  

"Thanks Quistis," he said, taking the microphone.  "Thanks for coming everyone."  Squall said to the crowd.  He then turned back to Irvine and Seth.  "Gentlemen," he said, looking at each of them.  "I want a fair fight.  No magic, or summoning GF's.  Any cheating whatsoever will result in immediate disqualification.  Now shake hands before we begin."

Seth walked up to Irvine and shook his hand quickly.  Irvine noticed that he still had the same smirk on his face.  Seth returned to his starting point, and the crowd became deathly silent, anticipating the start of the contest.  Irvine could hear his heart pounding in his ears.  "Can I have seven minutes on the timer?"  Squall said into his mic.  A big red "7:00" flashed on the large clock that hung from the ceiling.  Zell and Quistis had also gotten a scoreboard set up next to the clock.  Irvine and Seth's names were displayed in red letters.

Suddenly the entrance door to the training center opened and shut noisily.  The entire crowd turned to see the source of the noise.  Irvine also turned, curious to see what caused the commotion, and was surprised to see Lauren standing there, blushing deeply.  

"Sorry!" she said quietly, as she walked up to the bleachers.  She flashed Irvine a smile and gave him a thumbs up.  To Irvine's disappointment, though, she did the same to Seth.  Irvine smiled back and waved to Lauren.  Seth was actually brave enough to blow her a kiss.  Irvine's eyes narrowed when he saw this, and he turned a positioned himself to get ready.

"All right gentlemen," Squall said after Lauren had seated herself.  

"On your marks."

Both men bent down slightly, ready to dash into the next rooms.

"Get set."

Irvine checked to make sure the safeties were off on his Ravens.

"GO!!" Squall shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

The crowd erupted into frenzied shouts and screams.  The two men took off in a flash.  Seth took off toward one door, while Irvine took off for the opposite door.  Both of their assistants were following close behind.  The crowd's excited screams could be heard throughout the entire garden.  Irvine darted quickly through the door, followed closely by Lance.  His eyes darted around the huge area, looking for his first challenger.  Suddenly out of nowhere, an Elnoyle flew at full speed toward him.  

He rolled out of the way quickly, and jumped up from the ground.  The Elnoyle was now flying over him, it's huge wings scattering dust everywhere.

"Here we go." Irvine said out loud.

He motioned for Lance to step back, and then fired the Ravens at the Elnoyle, scoring a direct hit in one of its wings.  The monster fell to the ground, but was not yet ready to be defeated.  The Elnoyle swiped its long arm at Irvine, attempting to knock him off his feet.  Irvine was too quick, though.

Just as the Elnoyle's huge claw was about to make contact with Irvine's legs, he jumped high into the air.  The creature's arm passed unharmingly under him.  When Irvine landed, he aimed one of the Ravens straight at the Elnoyle's head.  He fired a single, steady bullet straight between its eyes.  The creature died instantly, and lay still.

"Alright!"  Irvine shouted happily. "Let's go!"

Lance smiled and nodded.  He then marked a check on the checklist, and got his communicator out so he could check in.

Meanwhile, Zell and Quistis had joined their group of close friends, and they were now waiting in nervous anticipation as the crowd continued to scream around them.  Suddenly there was some static on the communication system.  The crowd hushed.  "crackle crackle" Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the room.  

"This is Lance checking in.  Irvine Kinneas has just defeated and Elnoyle, and is currently battling a Marlboro."

The crowd erupted into excited screams again, and even Irvine's little circle of friends couldn't help but cheer him on.  Everyone except Squall, that is.  He just simply stood over to the side, next to his friends with his arms crossed over his chest.  If one looked closely, though, they would be able to see a slight smile forming on his lips.

Irvine fired four shots in a row from his Ravens, and the stubborn Marlboro still stood unmoving.  It attempted to poison Irvine with its rancid breath attack, but the agile cowboy leapt out of the way, just in time.  He pointed his Ravens at the Marlboro, and started firing.  After one or two shots from each gun, he heard nothing but the clicks of the triggers.  He had run out of bullets!

"Damn!"  He swore to himself.  The giant Marlboro was advancing quickly, black tar-like saliva pouring from it's mouth.  Irvine tossed his guns to Lance, who immediately tossed Irvine his powerful, fully loaded, Exeter.  Irvine caught the large shotgun, and in that instant, he felt the hard trunk of a tree hit his back.  There was nowhere to go now…

            Zell and the others had finally calmed down, and they were again listening for the loudspeakers to sound.  "Crackle, Crackle"  

"This is Ian reporting in.  Seth Whittaker has defeated two monsters.  A Caterchipillar, and a Bite Bug.  He is currently battling his third, a Granaldo."

Everyone glanced at the scoreboard.  Beside Seth's name, in red, flashed the number "2".  Irvine's name had the number "1" beside it.  Some of the crowd booed, while others cheered.  Irvine's friends were silent.  Squall glanced over at the clock.  

"Only four more minutes to go.  Come on Irvine." He thought.

"Oh No!!" Selphie exclaimed dramatically.  "Seth is beating him!"

"The contest isn't over yet Selphie", Rinoa replied, always positive.

            Irvine stared into the inky blackness of the Marlboro's open mouth.  He then cocked his Exeter, and pointed it right into the monster's gaping maw, and fired once.  "BANG!"  The monster stumbled back in stunned silence.  Irvine had shot it directly down it's throat.  It fell backwards, and shook the ground as it hit.

"Another one bites the dust."  Irvine said with a grin.  He and Lance slapped hands, and Irvine retrieved his newly loaded Ravens.  The two men continued on.

****Meanwhile****

            "Come on and die you bastard!!" Seth yelled.  He pointed his gun at the stubborn Granaldo.  The monster flapped its large, dragonfly-like wings, and let out an angry screech.  Then in a single, swift, movement, it swung its large tail, and caught Seth on the side of the head.

He fell sideways, and hit the ground heavily.  One of his handguns flew out of his hands, and into a small bush.  Seth stood up slowly, the single handgun still in his hand, caught in a death grip.  Seth could be pushed no further.  He quickly ran to the right, around to the back of the Granaldo.  He looked up and saw the monster's vulnerable back, between it's flapping wings.  He took a few steps back, and before the monster realized what was happening, he had leapt upon it's back.  

Seth then took out his gun, and shot the confused monster in the back of the head.  That was all it took.  The Granaldo went limp mid-air, and fell heavily to the ground, bringing Seth with it.  Seth jumped from the dead monster's back and retrieved his gun from the bush.

"That's three." He said to Ian with a smile.  He then added, "I bet that's three more than what Kinneas has."  

The two men continued on.

****Meanwhile****  
  


            "Behind you Irvine!!"  Irvine heard Lance yell, and spun around.  Two Oilboyles stared him in the face.  He backed away a few feet so that he could assess the situation.  One of the Oilboyles attempted to hit him with oil that it spat from its mouth.  Irvine quickly dodged it, and shot a bullet into the monster's left leg.  The Oilboyle screeched with pain, but only became angrier.  Suddenly Irvine got a brilliant idea.  

As soon as he had the two Oilboyle's attention, he took off at full speed straight toward the monsters.  The Oilboyles readied for an attack.  Irvine stopped in his tracks right dead in the middle of the two monsters.  They turned to face Irvine, and actually ended up facing each other, with Irvine standing, smiling, in the middle.  

At the same time, they both spat oil at Irvine, but he dodged the attack at the last minute.  The two clueless monsters actually blinded themselves with each other's oil.  They began to scramble around, erratically, panicking from their blindness.  Irvine seized the opportunity and leapt upon one of their backs.  He shot a bullet into the creature's head, and then did the same for its counterpart.  They both fell dead.  Two more to add to Irvine's score.

            Irvine's group of friends stood together, silently.  Suddenly the intercoms sprang to life.  "This is Lance reporting in.  Irvine has defeated a Marlboro, and two Oilboyles, and he is still going strong!"

"All Right!!"  Zell yelled "That puts Irvine in the lead by two!"  He looked up at the scoreboard that now read:

Irvine "4"  Seth "2".

Another voice on the intercom interrupted the celebration.  "This is Ian.  Seth has defeated the Granaldo, and has just defeated a Raldo."

"The game's tied,"  Squall said amongst the cheers and boos.  "Only one minute to go."

            Irvine ran few a few bushes, desperately searching for more monsters.  

"Irvine," Lance interrupted.  "I just got a report, and there is only one minute left.

"Got it."  Irvine replied.

"Oh, and one more thing Irvine."  Lance continued.  "Umm, well……Seth is also tied with you."

"Oh man!  I gotta find some monsters!"  Irvine exclaimed, slamming his fist into a nearby tree.  Like an answer to his prayers, a loud roar was heard behind him.  Irvine smiled, and turned to see two monsters in front of him.  One of the two was the "most feared monster in the training center."  He stared into the eyes of an ugly Geezard, and a ferocious T-Rexaur. 

"Oh No!"  Irvine thought.  "I can handle the Geezard, but the T-Rexaur is gonna be a problem.

Irvine signaled to Lance for his Exeter.  He holstered the Ravens, and cocked the shotgun.  

"Time for the heavy artillery."  He thought.

Irvine began with the easier of the two creatures:  the Geezard.

The monster attempted to cast Thundara on him.  Irvine barely managed to dodge the powerful bolt of electricity, but the shock of it knocked him off his feet.  

Irvine landed hard on his back.  Before the Geezard could hit him with another spell, however, Irvine rolled a few feet, and onto his stomach.  He steadied his elbows on the ground, and took aim at the Geezard's head.  He blasted the shotgun's bullets straight at the monster's face.  The force of the shots sent the Geezard flying backwards, and onto it's back.  Irvine quickly jumped to his feet, and shot the monster in the stomach.  It died instantly.  

"Now for the T-Rexaur."  Irvine thought.

****Meanwhile****  
  


            Seth let out a sarcastic laugh.  "Oh please."  He said out loud.  "This is too easy!"

He stood in front of a flying Thurustaevis, and a snarling Grat.  Seth looked at Ian, and smiled.  

"I think I will win this contest right now Ian." He said with a smile.

"Yes sir!"  Ian replied with a smile back.  Seth turned his back on the monsters to get the shotgun from Ian.  As he approached, he heard a scuttling behind him, and he saw Ian's eyes widen with fear.

The Grat had decided to attack Seth while his back was turned.  Seth felt the monster's hot breath on the back of his neck.  Seth continued to walk towards Ian, but drew his double handguns.  He then pointed them backwards over his shoulders, in the direction of the monster.  Without even bothering to look, let alone aim, he fired the two guns, and he then heard a heavy thud as the monster hit the earth.  Ian's black eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow Seth!  You killed that creature without even looking at it!"

"That's why I'm the best Ian."  Seth replied with a smile.  He grabbed the shotgun from Ian, and then walked past the dead Grat.  He gave the monster a swift kick in the side, just for the heck of it.  "This contest's over."  He thought as the approached the Thrustaevis.

****Meanwhile****

            Irvine faced the drooling T-Rexaur.  "Irvine!"  Lance called behind his back.  "30 seconds! Make it quick!!"  Irvine nodded, and narrowed his eyes.

"Is there a quick way to kill this thing?"  he thought.  Suddenly and idea sprang into his head.  

"T-Rexaurs can't swim!"

He spotted a nearby pond, and a conveniently long tree branch jutting out over the deep water.  He fired a shotgun blast at the monster's thick hide.  This only angered the monster further.  It roared with rage, and charged toward Irvine.   

"15 seconds Irvine!"  Lance shouted in alarm.

****Back to Seth****

"15 seconds Seth!" Ian shouted.

"It's in the bag."  Seth replied.  

He fired his shotgun at the already weakened Thrustaevis, and it fell to the ground.  Seth walked up to the angry creature cockily, and stuck the rifle in it's face.  

"5 seconds Seth!"  Ian shouted loudly. 

Seth looked into the creature's dying eyes.  

"Go to Hell."  He said with an evil glitter in his eyes, and then with a smile, he fired his rifle.

****Back to Irvine****

            Irvine turned quickly and started running full speed toward the pond.  He fired a shotgun blast over his shoulder, and hit the T-Rexaur in the face.  The dinosaur screeched in pain, as a bullet pierced its eye.  The monster charged faster, and Irvine could feel the ground shake under his feet, as it approached.  Lance began the countdown of the last few seconds of the tournament.

"Ten!" He shouted loudly.

Irvine took a flying leap toward the hanging branch.

"Nine!"

Irvine's hands gripped the slippery bark.

"Eight!"

One of Irvine's hands slipped from the branch.

"Seven!"

He regained his grip, and could hear the monster approaching at full speed.

"Six!"  
  


Irvine looked down.  "Must…….Swing…….Up……"  He thought with alarm.

"Five!"

He swung his legs forward twice,

"Four!"

and flipped up onto his stomach onto the branch.

"Three!"

He looked down just in time to see the T-Rexaur pass in a blur underneath him.

"Two!"

The monster splashed into the pond and began thrashing wildly.  It did no good, though, the creature's short arms couldn't support its immense weight.

"One!"

The monster let out one last roar, and went under the murky water, leaving only bubbles on the surface of the water.

Suddenly, a loud ringing bell could be heard throughout the training center.  The contest was finally over.

"All Right!"  Irvine shouted, happy that his idea had worked.  He swung down from the branch, to the ground, and ran over to Lance.

"That's six monsters defeated Irvine!  Good job!"  Lance said, patting Irvine on the back.

"Let's hope it's enough to win!" Irvine replied, out of breath.  "Come on Lance.  Let's get back."

            The crowd became deathly silent, as the bell indicating the contest was over rang.  Squall stood in front of the quiet crowd, patiently awaiting Irvine and Seth's return.  

Everyone was eager to hear the final report, since the assistants hadn't reported in after the bell rang.  They were waiting until they arrived back at the starting point to give the final scores.

Squall glanced back at his friends who looked nervous.  They stared at the two doors, waiting for Irvine to emerge.  Suddenly, after what seemed like hours, one of the doors opened slowly.  Out came Seth, followed by Ian.  They both looked exhausted.  Seth walked up to Squall. 

As he neared, Squall noticed a cut on the side of his head.  "You Ok Seth?"  Squall asked, pointing to the wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  A Granaldo decided to get stupid, but it wasn't anything I couldn't deal with."  Seth replied, motioning to the guns at his hips.

Everyone's gaze shifted, as the opposite door in the room creaked open.  Irvine appeared, followed by Lance.  He walked slowly up, and smiled at his friends.  They all smiled back, and the crowd erupted into cheers, happy that the men were safe.

"Quiet please!"  Squall shouted into the mic.  "We need to determine the winner!"

Squall smiled as the tired-looking Irvine walked up.

"Good job, man!"  Squall said, as he and Irvine shook hands.

"I haven't won yet."  Irvine replied with a weary smile.

"Yeah, but you made it back alive."  Squall said, before walking to the center of the room.  "All Right everyone, I am now going to pull the assistants aside, and tally up the totals.  So if you will all please be patient."

Squall switched the mic off, and motioned for Ian and Lance to follow him.  The two men walked up to Squall with their checklists, and together the three men walked to a corner.  The crowd stayed silent, as Squall, Ian, and Lance exchanged papers, and chatted quietly.  Irvine waited patiently, his heart beating rapidly.  He glanced over at Lauren, who was watching the trio intensely.

"Please let me win."  Irvine thought.  "Lauren would never want to speak to me again, if I lost.  No one wants a loser."

Almost as if Lauren knew he was thinking about her, she glanced over at him, and smiled.  She then mouthed the words "Good Luck!" and then turned her attention back to Squall and the others.

Irvine then took a sideways glance at Seth, who was busy brushing dust from his black pants.  He seemed like he didn't even care that his fate was being decided at that very moment.  Squall and the others finally finished talking, and they all shook hands to seal the agreement.

Squall then walked back toward Seth and Irvine.  He was now in possession of the two checklists.  As Squall walked past Irvine, he completely avoided eye contact with the nervous sharpshooter.

"Does that mean I lost?"  Irvine thought with alarm.  "Squall can't even look me in the eyes!  He's too ashamed…."

Irvine was about to find out the truth.

Squall returned to his place between Seth and Irvine.  He switched the mic back on, and spoke into it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have determined the outcome of the contest."  Squall scanned the checklists one more time, and then looked over at Irvine and Seth.  

"Irvine, Seth, you worked hard, and did your best.  I just want you both to know that no matter what, you are both equals."

Seth smirked at this comment, and Irvine nodded in agreement.

"All Right.  After seven minutes of competing, the final score is as follows:

Seth Whittaker defeated a total of six monsters within seven minutes, including a Granaldo, a Raldo, and a difficult Thrustaevis."

Seth smiled, and waved to the crowd.  "Beat that Kinneas." He said to Irvine.  

Squall gave Seth an icy look, and continued.  "Irvine Kinneas, within the seven minutes you defeated an Elnoyle, a Marlboro, two Oilboyles, a Geezard, and the most feared monster of the training center—the T-Rexaur.  This means that your total is _also_ six monsters!"

The entire crowd gasped in surprise.

"This makes the contest a tie."  Squall said, with a small smile on his face.

***********************************************************************

Almost done folks!!!  I am currently wrapping the story up!  So stay tuned!   


	6. Chapter 6

"This makes the contest a tie."  Squall said, with a small smile on his face.

Zell's mouth almost dropped to the floor.  

Irvine blinked once, and shook his head.  Had he heard right?  "A tie?" He thought.  "Oh wow!"

Irvine stood frozen in place, his face devoid of any emotion.  

Seth, though, was completely the opposite.  He let his emotions be known to everyone in the room.  

"WHAT!"  He yelled, his yellow eyes widening.  "A tie!  IMPOSSIBLE!"  

He walked up to Squall, and grabbed the checklist from his hands.  

Squall, angered by Seth's actions, grabbed the list roughly back.  "Follow me 

Whittaker,"  Squall said angrily.

Seth stomped loudly behind Squall, all the way to where Irvine stood.  Squall then showed both men the checklists, and the final scores.  

"I can't believe it!"  Seth shouted angrily.  "I want a rematch!" 

"That is not going to happen, Seth."  Squall replied, growing impatient.  "You were in enough danger the first time, and you're lucky you had this chance."

"You mean me and this loser,"  Seth pointed roughly at Irvine, "Have to be even….forever!?"

"Obviously Seth,"  Irvine spoke for the first time, " I'm not that much of a loser.  I did just so happen to tie with you."   

This entire conversation could be heard on the speaker system due to the microphone Squall held in his hand.  A few students in the crowd giggled at Irvine's last comment toward Seth.

"What's gonna happen now?"  Selphie asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Who knows."  Rinoa replied.  "I'm sure Squall can figure it out, though."

"You are both going to have to live with the fact that you are equally good."  Squall said. "No more contests."

"It's not fair!"  Seth replied.  "Let us have a rem—

Seth's words were suddenly interrupted by a loud noise behind him.  The three men turned around, and saw the source of the commotion.  The Grat, that Seth had supposedly killed had burst through the door.

"I thought that bastard was dead!"  Seth yelled in surprise.

"Well, he obviously isn't Seth!"  Squall yelled angrily.

The large Grat squeezed through the door.  It approached the bleachers, screaming in anger.  The students that were sitting in the bleachers began to scream, and in a panicked frenzy, ran towards the exit.

"They'll trample each other, trying to escape!"  Squall yelled to Irvine.  "I have to help!"  

He took off toward Rinoa, and the others.  "We need to calm them down!  Spread out!"  Squall said to his friends when he reached them.  Irvine watched his friends disperse into the panicked crowd, and then turned his attention to Seth.  He was busy cursing loudly at Ian, angry because the monster was not dead.

Suddenly Irvine heard a scream behind him.  "The monster has someone!"  a student beside Irvine shouted.  He spun around, and gasped.  The Grat had somehow managed to wrap its tentacle around Lauren's waist, and had hoisted her into the air.  

"Someone help her!"  another student shouted.  Lauren screamed in pain as the Grat's viney arm tightened around her.  Her eyes scanned the crowd until they found Irvine's eyes.  Irvine saw that they were filled with tears, and it broke his heart.

"Please help me Irvine!"  Lauren screamed.  

Irvine decided to take action.  He ran at full speed toward the Grat, but was knocked back by one of the monster's swinging arms.  Irvine slid on his back, over the rough ground.  Lauren saw Irvine attempt a rescue, and she became panicked when Irvine was sent flying.

"Let go of me you big creep!"  she yelled kicking and clawing at her imprisoner.  The Grat was obviously not pleased with this, and I cast a sleep spell on Lauren to quiet her.  She went limp.  The huge monster then turned around, and tried to carry its newfound treasure deeper into the training center.

Irvine looked up in time to see what it was doing, and he quickly jumped up from the ground.  He found a large rock, and chunked it at the Grat's head.  The rock hit hard.  "Thwap!"

The Grat turned around.  Furious.   Irvine smiled at the success of his aim, but his victory was interrupted by a rough shove from the side.  Irvine lost his footing, and stumbled sideways from the force of the shove.  He looked over to see Seth.

"Get out of the way Kinneas.  Leave this to a real man.  I started it with this monster, and I WILL finish it."

Irvine seethed with anger.  "It's not even about the contest anymore Seth!  Who cares!  There are lives in danger Dammit!"  Irvine pointed to Lauren's limp body, still entangled in the Grat's grip.

"Well then", Seth replied with a smile, "I guess I will have to win the contest, and save the girl."  Seth smirked, and withdrew his handguns.  He then pointed them at the monster.

"Don't kill it Seth!"  Irvine shouted in alarm. "Lauren might be crushed if it falls on her.  Shoot the arm that's holding her!  Then kill it!"

"Don't tell me how to work, loser!"  Seth replied nastily.

Irvine felt like hitting him in the face, but decided that wasn't a good idea since Seth could save Lauren.

The Grat stopped about ten feet away from Irvine and Seth.  It was busy watching the crowd that was still spilling out of the exit doors.

"Now Seth!  Shoot!"  Irvine shouted.

"Watch this, Kinneas."  Seth said with a lop-sided grin.

"Bang!"  

A single shot rang out, and the still panicked crowd turned to see what had happened.

Irvine had closed his eyes, the minute Seth had pulled the trigger, but they shot open at the sound of Seth's voice.

"I can't believe it!"  Irvine heard Seth cry out.

He glanced over, and saw Seth suddenly drop his guns.  They both hit the ground with a loud "clack!"

Irvine then realized why Seth had done this.

Seth Whittaker—The best gunman in Balamb—had actually missed his target!

So what do u guys think?? Let me know!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Seth's hands shot up and covered his face.  "I never miss."  He said, his words muffled by his hands.

Irvine looked away from Seth, and over at the Grat.  The monster's arm was still intact and still wrapped around Lauren.  It stood staring at the silent crowd.

"Seth,"  Irvine whispered.  "Pick up your guns! Try again!"  

Seth ignored Irvine, and fell to his knees. 

"I missed."  He repeated, his face blank.  "How embarrassing to miss in front of all these people."

"Snap out of it!"  Irvine yelled at the pathetic man kneeling in front of him.

Obviously Seth was going to be no help at the moment.  Squall realized what was happening, and pushed his way through the crowd toward Irvine.  When he got close enough, he cupped his hands over his mouth, and shouted:  "Irvine! Forget about him!  Finish what Seth couldn't!  Kill the monster and save that girl!"

Irvine looked into Squall's azure eyes.  He then noticed Selphie's green eyes, Rinoa's black eyes, and Quistis' and Zell's blue eyes staring anxiously at him.

"Come on Irvy! Save that poor girl!" Selphie shouted.

Irvine turned away from his friends.

"I don't know if I can do it." He thought as his heart pounded violently.  "All of these people….my friends…..are counting on me."  His hands started to tremble slightly.  "I have to try!  Lauren will die if I don't!"  

He withdrew his Ravens from their holsters, and pointed one of them at the Grat.  The creature was now staring at him with its beady red eyes.  "Alright Irvine, you can do this.  Just aim and shoot."

He pulled back the hammer of the Raven, and heard the familiar "click" as a bullet fell into place.  He lined the sight up with the monster's thin arm, that was holding up Lauren.

"Now I see how Seth missed so easily." He thought.

The end of the gun trembled a little, and Irvine had to take a deep breath to steady himself.  Sweat dripped from his face and onto the fur collar of his duster.  

"Just pull the trigger." He thought.  "If you miss, just try again."  

Irvine's finger squeezed the trigger.  "Bang!"  Another shot rang out, but this time it was followed by a scream of anger from the Grat.  Irvine looked up in time to see Lauren falling toward the ground.  He had hit the creature's arm!

There was no time for celebrating, though.  Irvine dashed forward and slid across the ground.  He arrived just in time to catch Lauren, merely inches before she hit the rocky ground.

The Grat screamed angrily above them.  Irvine, with Lauren safely in his arms, leapt out of the monsters path.  He found a grassy spot behind a large rock, and lay Lauren down.  He took the Grat's limp vine from around her waist, and made sure she was still breathing.

"Please be ok." He said quietly, as he listened to her light, rhythmic, breathing.  He  brushed a golden strand of hair from her pale face.

Irvine's attention was torn away suddenly, as screams from the students began again.  The Grat had begun its rampage once more.  Irvine took off his long duster, and laid it on top of Lauren.  He then re-loaded his Ravens, and headed back to finish what he started with the angry Grat.

The monster was now on a mission to tear the training center apart.  It had ripped the bleachers to smithereens, and had a piece in its mouth, and a piece wrapped in its vines. 

Irvine looked around, and noticed that Squall and the others were still trying to help the upset students out of the training center.  He then noticed Seth sitting over in a corner with the same blank look on his face.

"I guess its up to me.  I need to kill this monster, before it kills someone!"  Irvine thought.  

He spotted Lance at the edge of the crowd.

"Lance!" Irvine yelled to the young man. "Get my shotgun!"

Lance spotted Irvine, and grabbed his Exeter.  He made sure it was loaded, and ran over to Irvine.

"Here Irvine.  What are you going to do?"  Lance asked.

"I'm going to kill this monster.  Obviously Seth isn't."  Irvine pointed to Seth, who was still in the corner.

Lance laughed.  "Not so high and mighty now, is he! Well I'm going to keep helping the students out."

"Alright."  Irvine gave Lance a pat on the back.  "Good luck Lance, and thanks for your help."

Lance smiled, and took off towards the crowd.

Irvine turned and faced the Grat.

"How am I going to kill it without hurting anyone?" he thought.  "Guess I'll just have to wear it down."

Irvine dashed forward, and fired a shotgun blast straight into the Grat's face.  The Grat screamed in pain and anger.  Its blood poured from a dozen small wounds from the shotgun's bullets.

It dropped the bleachers, and turned its attention to Irvine.

Irvine backed up, as the menacing creature waddled toward him.  To slow the approaching monster down, Irvine pulled out his Raven, and fired a bullet into its foot.  The monster took a swing at the Raven, and managed to knock it from Irvine's hand.  The Grat the caught Irvine off guard, and wrapped its vine around his wrist.

In one swift move, the creature hoisted Irvine into the air, causing him to lose his grip on his Exeter, and yell out in pain.   From across the room, Squall heard Irvine yell, and saw what had happened.

"I have to help him!"  Squall thought with alarm.

The Grat tightened its grip on Irvine's wrist.

"AARGH!!"  Irvine yelled in pain, as the monsters thorny arm pierced his skin.

Irvine gave the Grat a swift kick in its head with his booted foot, and attempted to reach for his last remaining handgun in its holster.  His fingers brushed the tip of the handle, but the Grat saw what he was trying to do.  The monster wrapped its free arm around the gun, and flung it from Irvine's holster, before he could get a grip on it.

"You Bastard!"  Irvine yelled in frustration.  "Now what." He thought.  "I have no weapons!"

            Squall squeezed his way through the crowd just in time to see the monster fling Irvine's gun violently away.  

"How can I help him!"  Squall thought desperately.

Suddenly a glint of metal caught his eye.  A few feet away from the Grat lay Irvine's Exeter.

"If I could only get that gun to him!" Squall thought, as he quickly dashed toward the platinum shotgun.  He snatched it up, and made sure it was loaded.

"Irvine!"  Squall shouted.

Irvine looked down to see Squall with his Exeter.

"Squall!"  Irvine shouted, and winced in pain.  "Toss it up!"

Squall cocked the Exeter.  Irvine obviously couldn't do it with only one hand free.

"Irvine!  Make sure you catch it!  It will go off and could hurt someone if you miss and it hits the floor."

Irvine clenched his teeth in pain.  "Alright!  Hurry!  I feel like my arm's going to fall off!"

Squall took a deep breath, and tossed the shotgun upward.

Irvine readied his free hand to catch it.

Just as the gun was about to fall perfectly into his hand, the Grat jerked Irvine upward even higher.  This caused the Exeter to simply fall back towards the ground.  

Fortunately for Squall, and everyone else, the shotgun landed right in the middle of Irvine's booted foot, and balanced precariously.

Whew!  Wow!  Almost done!  ( I know I know.. I have said that many times…but I just cant get enough of writing this story!)  I am writing the last few sections!  Let me know what you think so far!!!


End file.
